BlueUnderpantsandtheAttackoftheTalkingSupertoilets
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: And it looks like they're up to their old tricks again! First, they ruined the school's science fair with a series of silly pranks. Then, they accidentally created an army of evil, vicious talking supertoilets, intent on taking over the world. Who will...
1. Chapter 1: Cast

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1: Cast**

George Beard- SpongeBob SquarePants

Harold Hutchins- Bessie Higgenbottom

Captain Underpants- Blue Underpants

Mr. Krupp- Mr. Blue

Dr. Diaper- Dr. Angelica

Miss Ribble- Miss Fowl

Mr. Meaner- Mr. Milk (Making Fiends)

Miss Antherope- Mr. Lancer (Danny Phantom)

Melvin Sneedly- Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

Madison Mancini- Danielle (Danny Phantom)

Donny Shoemyer- Donny (The Wild Thornberries) (Tought him how to speak properly)

Freddie Moore- Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Student- Rowley Jefferson (DIARY of a Wimpy Kid)

Turbo Toilet 2000- Turbo Supertoilet 2000 (FOP)

Boy- Timmy

Mom- Mrs. Mom

Robo-Plunger- itself


	2. Chapter 2: Foreward

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 2: FOREWARD: The Top-Secret Truth About Blue Underpants**

SpongeBob: Um... hello. Before you read this fanfic, there's a few things you should know.... So Bessie and I have created this informative pamphlet to fill you in on the details.

Bessie: Please don't let this comic fall into the wrong hands.

**THE TOP-SCREAT TRUTH About BLUE UNDERPANTS**

By SpongeBob SquarePants and Bessie Higgenbottom (who deny everything)

Once upon a time there were two cool kids named SpongeBob and Bessie.

SpongeBob: We are cool.

Bessie: Me too.

They made their own comics about a superhero named Blue Underpants.

Blue Underpants: (putting his hands in the air) Tra-la-laaaa!

Everybody thought their comics were funny...

Kids: (reading Blue Underpants comics) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Exsept for thier mean old Principel, Mr. Blue.

Mr. Blue: Blah, blah, blah!

One time, Mr. Blue was being mean to SpongeBob and Bessie.

Mr. Blue: Blah, blah, blah!!!

So they bought the 3-D Hypno Ring.

We see SpongeBob show Bessie the 3-D Hypno Ring.

Then they hypnotized Mr. Blue.

We see SpongeBob and Bessie hypnotize Mr. Blue, making him doze off.

Mr. Blue: I will obey.

Then they turned him into Blue Underpants.

We see Blue Underpants stand right in front of SpongeBob.

But Mr. Blue thought he really was Blue Underpants. He jumped out the window to fight crime.

We see Blue Underpants jump out the window.

SpongeBob: Uh-oh!

Blue Underpants: _**Tra-la-laaa!**_

SpongeBob and Bessie tried to stop him, but they had to save the world first.

We see them all jump as a building exploded.

When they got back to school, SpongeBob pored water on Blue Underpantses head.

We see SpongeBob pour water on Blue Underpants' head.

He turned back into Mr. Blue. But something was wrong.

Mr. Blue: Blah, blah, blah!

Because now (for some strange reason) every time Mr. Blue hears somebody snap there fingers...

We see Mr. Blue hear SpongeBob snap his fingers.

**"SNAP!"**

...He turns back into Blue Underpants!

Blue Underpants: _**Tra-la-laaaa!**_

SpongeBob: So whatever you do, please don't snap your fingers around Mr. Blue.

Bessie: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! Don't snap those fingers!

This has been a public servise anounsement from SpongeBob and Bessie (who still deny everything).

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3: SpongeBob and Bessie

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: SpongeBob and Bessie**

Note: I do not own Nicktoons, DIARY of a Wimpy Kid, or Captain Underpants. NO STEALING IDEAS!!!

This is SpongeBob SquarePants and Bessie Higgenbottom. SpongeBob is the kid on the left with the tie and the flat-top. Bessie is the one on the right with the T-shirt and the bad haircut. Remember that now.

We see SpongeBob and Bessie skateboard to a sign that says: **"Joe's FURNiTURE: Come in and see our PRETTY ARMCHAIRS."**

Depending on who you asked, you'd probably hear a lot of different things about SpongeBob and Bessie.

Their teacher, Ms. Fowl, might say the SpongeBob and Bessie were _disruptive _and _behaviorally challenged_.

Their gym teacher, Mr. Milk, might add that they were in serious need of a major _attitude adjustment_.

Their principal, Mr. Blue, would probably have a few more choice words to include, like _sneaky, _and _criminally mischievous, _and "_I'll get those boys if it's the last thing I . . ._" Well, you get the idea.

But if you asked their parents, they'd probably tell you that SpongeBob and Bessie were smart and sweet and very good-hearted . . . even if they were a bit silly at times.

I'd have to agree with their parents.

We see SpongeBob and Bessie finally get to the sign, making some sort of saying.

They laugh as they run off.

"**Joe's Furniture: Come and see our HAIRY ARMPITS"**

But even so, their silliness _did _get them into a lot of trouble, sometimes. In fact, it once got them into so much trouble, they accidentally almost destroyed the whole planet with an army of evil, vicious talking toilets! But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you _this _story.


	4. Chapter 4: This Story

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: This Story**

One fine morning at Bikini Sans Elementary School, SpongeBob and Bessie had just gotten out of their fourth-grade remedial gym class when they saw a big sign in the hallway.

It was an announcement of the Second Annual _Invention Convention._

We see SpongeBob and Bessie look at the Invention Convention poster, happily.

SpongeBob and Bessie had fond memories of last year's Invention Convention, but this year's convention was a bit different. The first-prize winner got to be "Principal for the Day."

"Wow," said Spongebob. "Whoever gets to be principal gets to make up all the rules for the whole day, and everybody in the school has to follow those rules!"

"We have _got _to win first prize this year!" exclaimed Bessie.

Just then, SpongeBob and Bessie's principal, Mr. Blue, showed up.

"_A-HA!_" he shouted. "I'll bet you two kids are up to no good!"

"Not really," said SpongeBob. "We're going to win first prize and be _Principals for the Day!"_

We see SpongeBob and Bessie look at the sign, smiling, while Mr. Blue is staring at them, frowning.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Mr. Blue. "Do you _honestly _think I'd let you two enter this year's contest after that stunt you pulled on _last _year's Invention Convention?!!?"

SpongeBob and Bessie smiled and thought back to the First Annual Invention Convention...

We see SpongeBob and Bessie smile and think, when Mr. Blue laughs insanely.


	5. Chapter 5: The Flashback

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: The Flashback**

We see SpongeBob give the microphone to Bessie. It was the day called "Last Year's INVENTION CONVENTION".

It was about one year earlier, and all of the faculty and students of Bikini Sans Elementary School had gathered in the gymnasium for what would later be known as the "Sticky Chair Incident." SpongeBob and Bessie stepped up to the microphone.

We see the teachers get up, with them stuck on their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said SpongeBob. "Bessie and I have invented something that is guranteed to keep you all _glued_ to _your seats!"_

"Yes," said Bessie. "We call it _glue_."

Mr. Blue became very angry. "You two did not invent _glue_!" he shouted. He stood up to take the microphone away from Bessie, and his chair stood up with him. Everyone in the gymnasium laughed.

The school secretary, Mister Lancer, stood up to remove Mr. Blue's chair from his pants. His chair stood up with him, too. Everyone in the gymnasium laughed harder.

The other teachers stood up, and—you guessed it—they were stuck to their chairs as well. Everyone in the gymnasium howled with laughter.

One kid stood up to go to the bathroom, and his chair came up with him, also. The audience stopped laughing so hard. They all quickly checked their chairs, and suddenly, the laughter stopped completely. Everyone in the whole school was glued to their seats.

We see Mr. Blue and the other teachers chase SpongeBob and Bessie.

You see, while it was true that SpongeBob and Bessie had not invented glue, they _had _invented a new _kind _of glue. By simply mixing rubber cement with concentrated orange juice mix, they had created a quick-drying, body-heat-activated glue. Then they applied this special glue to every seat in the gymnasium (except theirs) early that morning.

Everybody in the gymnasium was glaring at SpongeBob and Bessie and _seething _with anger.

"I've got a good idea," said SpongeBob.

"What?" asked Bessie.

"RUN!!!" cried SpongeBob.

SpongeBob and Bessie were grinning from ear to ear, remembering their silly invention and the chaos that followed.

"That was hilarious," laughed Bessie.

"Yeah," chuckled SpongeBob. "It'll be hard to top this year!"

"Well, you won't get a chance this year," said Mr. Blue. He took out a magnifying glass and held it up to the fine print on the sign.

"**This contest is open to all students in the third and fourth grades EXCEPT SpongeBob SquarePants and Bessie Higgenbottom..."**

We see Mr. Blue put the magnifying glass on the sign.

"You mean, we can't enter the contest?" asked Bessie.

"It's worse than that," laughed Mr. Blue. "You boys can't even _attend _this year's convention. I'm putting you two in study hall that whole day!" Mr. Blue turned and walked away, laughing victoriously.

"Rats!" said Bessie. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well," said SpongeBob. "you know the old saying: If you can't join 'em, _beat 'em_!"

We see Mr. Blue walk away, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Invention

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: The Invention**

We see Spongebob and Bessie peek inside the gymnasium and see Jimmy Neutron.

Early that evening, SpongeBob and Bessie sneaked back to school with their supplies. They crept into the gymnasium and peeked around.

"I think somebody's still in here," whispered Bessie.

"Oh, it's just Jimmy Neutron," said Spongebob.

Jimmy was the school brainiac. He was busy putting some last-minute touches on his new invention for the contest.

"We should wait here until he leaves," whispered Bessie.

"No way," said Spongebob. "He could be here all night! Let's just go over and talk to him."

When Jimmy saw Spongebob and Bessie approaching, he was not happy. "Oh, _no_!" he said. "I bet you guys are about to mess with everybody's inventions."

"Nice guess," said Spongebob. "Listen, we promise not to mess with _your _invention, if you promise not to tell anybody that you saw _us _here tonight."

Jimmy looked lovingly at his invention, and reluctantly agreed. "I promise," he said.

"Great," said SpongeBob. "Say, what is that invention of yours, anyway? It just looks like a photocopy machine."

"Well, it _used _to be a photocopy machine," said Jimmy, "but I've made some major adjustments to it. Now it is an invention that will revolutionize the world. I call it the PATSY 2001."

"It'll revolutionize the world and you name it _PATSY_?" asked Bessie.

"Yes," said Jimmy. "PATSY is an acronym for Photo-Atomic Trans-Sombulating Yectofantriplutoniczanziptomiser."

"I'm sorry I asked," said Bessie.

We see Spongebob and Bessie ask what invention Jimmy has.

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Jimmy. "The PATSY 2000 can take any one-dimensional image and create a living, breathing, three-dimensional copy of that image. For example, take this ordinary photograph of a mouse."

Jimmy placed the photo of the mouse onto the glass screen of the PATSY 2001 and pressed Start.

The lights in the gymnasium dimmed as all the power in the entire school seemed to get sucked into the PATSY 2001. Soon the maching began to vibrate and hum loudly, and tiny bolts of static electricity snapped out from underneath.

We see Jimmy show Spongebob and Bessie a picture of a mouse.

We see the mouse coume out of the PATSY 2001.

"I hope that thing doesn't explode," said Bessie.

"Oh, this is _nothing_," said Jimmy. "You should have seen how the PATSY 2001 acted when I coopied a _foodle_!"

Finally, after a series of flashes and loud zaps, everything stopped. A small _ding _was heard, then Pip the Mouse crawled out the side door of the PATSY 2001 and onto the floor.

"Isn't it wonderful?" exclaimed Jimmy.

We see Spongebob and Bessie pet Pip, while Pip is smiling. Jimmy is yelling at them.

SpongeBob inspected the mouse closely.

"That's a great trick," Spongebob laughed. "You really had me goin' for a while!"

"It's _not _a trick," cried Jimmy. "The PATSY 2001 really _does _bring photos to life! I've even created living creatures from _paintings and drawings_!"

"Yeah, _right_!" laughed Bessie. "And I thought _we _were con artists!"

Spongebob and Bessie walked away chuckling. It was time to move on to bigger and better things.

Author's Note:

Me: Wow, this sounds bad! REALLY bad! What about the next comic book? Will I get to do a SPOILER! Spoilers sounds fun!

Jimmy Neutron is from _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, _and _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_.

Pip the Mouse is from _Barnyard _and _Back at the Barnyard_.


	7. Chapter 7: Bigger and Better Things

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: Bigger and Better Things**

Spongebob and Bessie went to the other end of the gymnasium, opened their backpacks, and began to work.

Spongebob busied himself by turning all the spray nozzles on the _Automatic Dog Washer _around, while Bessie filled up the soap tank with India ink.

We see Spongebob turning the spray nozzles on the Automatic Dog-Washer by Danielle Masters, while Bessie is putting the India ink in it. Under Bessie, there is a bag full of eggs for the _Ping-Pong Serve-O-Matic _by Donny Thornberry 2.

There is a sign right on the top of the page that reads: **"THiS YEAR'S INVENTION CONVENTION"**. While Spongebob was putting eggs in the _Ping-Pong Serve-O-Matic_, Bessie was needing Butterscotch Pudding and the Phillips-Head Screwdriver.

Then they moved on to the _Volcano Detector _by Sandy Cheeks. "Will you please pass me the big bag of butterscotch pudding and a Phillips-head screwdriver?" asked Bessie.

"Sure," said Spongebob, as he carefully inserted eggs into the _Electric Ping-Pong Ball Server _by Donnie Thornberry II.


	8. Chapter 8: The Invention Convention

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 8: The Invention Convention**

The following day started out sunny and cheerful. The students and faculty filed into the gymnasium and checked the seats _very _carefully before sitting down.

"Greetings," said Mr. Blue, who was standing up at the microphone. "You don't need to worry about sticky seats today," he said. "I've taken measures to ensure that _this _Invention Convention won't be a disaster like _last_ year's."

We see Mr. Blue in front of the audience on his microphone, smiling. He was right in front of the _Automatic Dog Washer_.

We see Danielle scream as the India ink from the Automatic Dog Washer spray the audience.

Everyone settled in as Danielle Masters, a third grader, stepped onstage to demonstrate her _Automatic Dog Washer_.

"First," said Danielle, "you put your dog in the tub. Then you press this button."

Danielle pressed the Start button. At first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, a spurt of inky black water sprayed up and out over the crowd. Everyone (except Spike) got soaked, as Danielle tried desperately to turn off the sprayers.

"I can't stop it!" she cried. "Someone turned all the nozzles around!"

"Now, _who _could've done that?" asked Mr. Blue.

Next up way Donny Thornberry 2, with his Electric Ping-Pong Ball Server. He turned the machine on, and immediately it began, and immediately it began hurling extra-large grade-A eggs into the crowd.

"Phoop!-Phoop!-Phoop!-Phoop!-Phoop!" went the machine.

"Splat!-Splat!-Splat!-Splat!-Splat!" went the eggs.

"I can't turn the machine off!" cried Donny. "Somebody jammed a paper clip into the controller!"

"Now _who _could've done that?" asked Mrs. Fowl.

We see eggs go all over the audience.

We see a pillow go onto the audience.

Sandy Cheeks' Volcano Detector was also a big flop. When Sandy connected the circuits to the nine-volt battery, a large spring (which had been crammed in the center of the miniature volcano) launched a giant plastic bag of butterscotch pudding high into the crowd.

It landed somewhere between the third and fourth rows. _Splat_!

"Hey!" whined Sandy. "Somebody put pudding in my volcano!"

"Now, w_ho _could've done that?" asked Mr. Milk.

The rest of the day went on much the same way, with people shouting everything from "Hey! Who put oatmeal in my solar-powered leaf blower?" tp  
"Hey, who let all the mice out of my treadmill dune buggy?"

It wasn't long before everyone fled the gymnasium, and the Second Annual Invention Convention had to be called off.

"_How could this have happened_?" cried Mr. Blue as he wiped chocolate syrup, pencil shavings and cream-of-mushroom soup off his face and shirt. "Spongebob and Bessie have been in study hall all day long! I put them there _myself_!"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Blue," said Jimmy Neutron. "I think I have an answer to your question."

We see everyone walking out of the gymnasium while Mr. Blue wiped his forehead, while Jimmy Neutron said the answer.


	9. Chapter 9: Busted!

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 9: Busted**

We see Mr. Blue bust open the door to the Study Hall. Spongebob and Bessie are gasping.

**CRASH! **Went the door to the Study Hall room. Mr. Blue stomped in like a crazy person. Spongebob and Bessie had _never _seen him this upset before.

"You kids are in _SO _MUCH TROUBLE!" Mr. Blue shouted. "I'm putting you two on PERMANENT DETENTION for the REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!"

"Wait a sec," cried Spongebob. "You can't prove anything!"

"Yeah," said Bessie. "We've been here all day!"

Mr. Blue smiled devilishly, and looked toward the door. "Oh, _Jimmy_," he called.

Jimmy Neutron stepped into the room, covered in mustard, eggshells, and shredded coconut.

"They did it," Jimmy said, pointing at Spongebob and Bessie. "I saw 'em last night in the gym!"

"_Jimmy!_" cried Spongebob, horrified. "You _promised_!"

"I changed my mind," Jimmy said, grinning smugly. "Have fun in detention!"

We see Jimmy point at Spongebob and Bessie with them screaming.


	10. Chapter 10: TICD

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 10: The Invention Convention Detention**

After school, Mr. Blue ushered Spongebob and Bessie into the detention room and wrote a long sentence on the chalkboard.

"From now on," growled Mr. Blue, "you kids will spend _two hours a day _after school copying this sentence over and over. I want every chalkboard in this room filled _completely_!"

On his way out the door, Mr. Blue turned and said with an evil grin, "And if either of you leaves this room for _any _reason, I'm going to _suspend _you both!"

We see Mr. Blue write down a sentence that says: **"I will never do anything which angers my handsome and charming Principal, Mr. Blue, ever, ever again."**.

Now, as you might have guessed, writing sentences was nothing new to Spongebob and Bessie, The two kids waited until Mr. Blue left the room, then they each took four homemade wooden rods out of their backpacks. The rods had holes in them that Spongebob and Bessie had drilled Spongebob's dad's woodshop.

Spongebob screwed the rods together, while Bessie inserted a piece of chalk into each hole.

We see Spongebob and Bessie put chalk into the rods.

We see Spongebob and Bessie write:

"**Ever Again – 1 I will never – 1" **13 times.

Then they each took a pole and began copying Mr. Blue's sentence. Every time they wrote one scentence, the wooden rods made twelve!

After about three and a half minutes, every chalkboard in the room was completely filled.

Spongebob and Bessie sat down and admired their work.

"We've got a lot of time on our hands now," said Spongebob. "Got any ideas?"

"Let's make a new comic book!" said Bessie.

So the two kids took out some paper and pens and created an all-new adventure about their favorite superhero. It was called _Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets_.

We see Spongebob and Bessie write comic books.


	11. Chap 11: XTRA: Blue Underpants 2

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 11: X Tra Comic Book: Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

We see the Turbo Supertoilet roaring at the crowd, being surrounded by Talking Supertoilets.

"By Spongebob Squarepants and Bessie Higgenbottom"

BLUE UNDERPANTS And The ATTACK of the TALKING SUPERTOILETS

Story By: Spongebob Squarepants

Pictures by: Bessie Higgenbottom

One day at school, everything was pretty normel...

We see a school.

The lunch ladys were serving toasted rat sanwiches...

We see a cafeteria lady giving the kids Toasted Rat Sandwiches.

The principal was yelling...

Mr. Blue: Blah blah blah!

And the gym teacher was mean to everybody.

Mr. Milk: My grandma can run faster than you guys!

We see the kids run.

Then a U.F.O. Apeared.

We see a UFO.

It zapped the school with a evil ray.

We see the UFO zap the school with an evil ray.

The ray made all the toilets come to life. It made them evil, too.

The Talking Supertoilets hop around Bikini Sans, eating everything in sight.

The toilets were hungry.

Talking Supertoilets: Yum, yum, eat 'em up!

So they ate the GYM Teacher.

Patrick: Help! The toilets just scratched somebody's car and ate up the gym teacher!

Mr. Blue: Lord have mercy! Was it my car?

Blue Underpants crashes out of the building.

"**CRASH!"**

Vice Principal Prickly: This looks like a job for...

Kid Nicktoons: BLUE UNDERPANTS!

Blue Underpants ran into the storage room, leaving the Talking Supertoilets in hot persoot.

Talking Supertoilet: Yum, yum, eat 'em up!

He found a stack of plungers.

We see Blue Underpants holding the plungers.

He put them in the Supertoilets.

We see Blue Underpants put plungers in one of the Supertoilets.

There mouths got stuck.

Blue Underpants: (flying away) Tra-La-Laaa!

Kids: Hooray for Blue Underpants!

Blue Underpants: Now to stop that evil U.F.O!

Blue Underpants went outside and saw the U.F.O.

We see Blue Underpants look at the U.F.O.

It opened up.

"**CLICK!"**

And out jumped the Terrible Turbo Supertoilet 2000.

Turbo Supertoilet: I'll flush you!

They had a big fight.

We see the Turbo Supertoilet about to punch Blue Underpants!

But... Blue Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband...

We see Blue Underpants going away from the Turbo Supertoilet as he is about to punch.

..More powerful than boxer shorts...

Blue Underpants: (kicking Turbo Supertoilet Booty) Tra-la-laaa!

And abel to leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie.

We see Blue Underpants leap onto the school as the Turbo Supertoilet 2000 is about to slap him.

Blue Underpants snuck up behind the Turbo Supertoilet 2000, and gave him a wedgie.

Blue Underpants: (giving the Turbo Supertoilet 2000 a wedgie) Wedgie power!

Turbo Supertoilet 2000: (surprised) Ouchie!

Then he hung the TST2000 on a stop sign and pulled back hard.

"**STRETCH!"**

Then he let go.

"**TWANG!"**

"**KA-BOOM!"**

The spaceship blew up, and all the Talking Supertoilets returned to normal.

Nicktoon Kids: Hooray!

Even the GYM teacher exscaped!

GYM Teacher: Hello, world!

Nicktoon Kids: Oh, crap.

THE END

Treedome Comix, Inc.


	12. Chapter 12: A Big Mistake

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 12: A Big Mistake**

Spongebob and Bessie sat together in the detention room, reading through their newest comic book and beaming proudly.

"We've got to go to the office and make copies of this," said Spongebob, "so we can sell them on the playground tomorrow."

"We can't," said Bessie. "Don't you remember? Mr. Blue said he'd _suspend _us if he caught us leaving his room!"

"Then we won't let him catch us," said Spongebob.

We see Spongebob and Bessie proudly look at the last chapter, _X-Tra Comic: Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets_.

We see Spongebob and Bessie sneak to see the office.

Spongebob and Bessie sneaked out of the room quietly and crawled down to the hall to the office.

"Uh-oh," said Bessie. "There's a bunch of teachers in there. We'll never get to use the copy machine."

"Hmmm," said Spongebob. "Are there any other copy machines in this school?"

"How about the one Jimmy had in the gym?" asked Bessie.

"Oh, yeah," said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Bessie crept over to the gym and found the LAZLO 2001 (my idea).

"I wonder if this machine still makes copies," said Bessie. "Jimmy _did _say that he had made some adjustments to it."

"Oh, he probably just crammed a mouse in there to fool us," said Spongebob. "It's the oldest trick in the book. I'm sure the machine still makes regular copies."

Spongebob placed the cover of The Chapter Before This Chapter on YOUR computer screen and pressed ENTER.

We see Spongebob and Bessie stare at the LASLO 2001.

We see the LASLO 2001 going mad, making a terrible noice.

All at once, the lights in the whole school dimmed, and the LAZLO 2001 began to shake and clunk around wildly. Giant volts of static electricity zapped out the bottom of the machine as a great whirlwind rose from the top. Loose papers and other small objects in the room were sucked into the wind, and they spun above the machine like a raging cyclone.

"I don't think it's supposed to do this!" shouted Spongebob over the horrible noise.

Finally, after a series of flashes and loud zaps, the noise, wind, and sparks stopped altogether. The only sound that could be heard was of something groaning and clawing about inside the bloated, battered frame of the LAZLO 2001.

"It sounds like something's _alive _inside there," said Bessie.

Spongebob snatched the comic book from the top of the machine. "We gotta get outta here!" he cried.

Just then, a small _ding _was heard, and a full-sized, shiny white Supertoilet emerged from the side of the LAZLO 2001. Its teeth were sharp and jagged, and its angry eyeballs glowed with red, swelling veins. "YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP!" cried the evil Supertoilet.

Almost immediately, another talking supertoilet emerged, followed by another, and another, and _another_. "YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP!" they cried.

"Oh, _NO_! Jimmy was _RIGHT_! The Photo-Atomic Trans-Somgobulating really _DOES _create living, breathing, 3-D copies of 1-D images!" Bessie cried convolutedly.

"I've got an idea," said Spongebob.

"What?" asked Bessie.

"_RUN_!" cried Spongebob.


	13. Chapter 13: TICDS

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 13: The Invention Convention Detention Suspension**

Spongebob and Bessie screamed and ran out the gym door, closing it tightly behind them.

"_A-HA_!" yelled Mr. Blue, who was coming down the hall. "You kids left the detention room! You know what that means, don't you?"

"_It wasn't our fault!" _cried Bessie.

"Too bad!" Mr. Blue shouted with delight. "You kids are officially _SUSPENDED_!"

We see Mr. Blue yell what he did to the kids, while they had tears of fear.

"_Wait_," cried Spongebob. "You've got to listen! Behind this door is an army of evil, vicious, talk-"

"I don't have to listen to you kids _ever again," _laughed Mr. Blue. "Now get your stuff and get outta this school!"

"But...but..." Bessie stammered, "you don't understa-"

"_GET OUT!" _Mr. Blue screamed.

Spongebob and Bessie groaned and walked to their lockers to collect their stuff.

"Gosh," said Bessie. "In one day we've gotten a detention, a suspension, _and _we've created an army of evil talking supertoilets who want to take over the world."

"That's a pretty bad day, even by _our _standards," said Spongebob.

"Oh, well," said Bessie. "I just hope things don't get any worse."


	14. Chapter 14: Things Get Worse

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 14: Things Get Worse**

Word spread quickly throughout the school that Spongebob and Bessie had been suspended. The teachers rushed out to cheer and laugh at the two boys.

"You're in big trouble now," said Mr. Lancer. "I can't wait to call your parents to tell them the news."

"Let's take their desks outside and chop them up!" cried Mrs. Fowl.

"Let's throw a party in the gym!" shouted Mr. Crocker.

We see all the teachers being happy.

We see Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Fowl, and Mr. Lancer opening the door.

"_NOOO!" _cried Spongebob. "Whatever you do, _DON'T _open the door to the gym!"

"We can do whatever we like," snarled Mr. Crocker as he dashed over to the gymnasium door. "Look, I'm opening the door!" He quickly opened the gym door. "Now I'm closing the door," he said. "Now I'm closing the door," he said. "Now I'm opening the door again, and now I'm—_AAAAAAAAHH mmblemble flush!"_

An evil toilet had snuck its mouth through the door, snapped Mr. Crocker up, and swallowed him whole (Yay!)! _"Flusssssh!" _The Talking Supertoilets then pushed their way through the open gymnasium doors and spilled out into the hallway.

"YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP!" the toilets bellowed. "YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP!"

We see one of the Talking Supertoilets eat up Mr. Crocker.

"**GLUH!"**

We see Mrs. Fowl snap her fingers at the Talking Supertoilet.

The teachers couldn't believe their eyes. They screamed and ran for their lives. Only Mr. Blue, Mrs. Fowl, and Spongebob and Bessie remained, frozen in fear. They watched, paralyzed, as the Talking Supertoilets came nearer and nearer. Mrs. Fowl pointed at the toilets and snapped her fingers.

"_**SNAP!"**_

"Go away," she cried. "Go away this minute!" But the toilets didn't listen. They moved closer and closer.

Finally, Mrs. Fowl turned and ran. Mr. Blue, however, just stood there in a daze. Spongebob and Bessie looked up at him.

"Uh-oh," said Bessie. "Did she just _snap her fingers?"_

"Yep," said Spongebob. "Now we're _really _in trouble."

And Spongebob was right, for at that moment, Mr. Blue began to change. A silly, heroic smile came over his face as he stood defiantly over his foes.

"I'll put a stop to you vile villians," he said fearlessly. "But first, I'll need some _supplies_!"

Spongebob and Bessie gasped as Mr. Blue turned into none other than... Blue Underpants!

We see Blue Underpants dash to his office with Spongebob and Bessie chasing him.

Mr. Blue turned and dashed to his office. Spongebob and Bessie ran after him.

"Why did Mrs. Fowl have to snap her fingers?" cried Bessie. "_Why?"_

"Never mind that," cried Spongebob. "Mr. Blue is turning into Blue Underpants! We've got to pour water over his head before it's too late!"


	15. Chapter 15: It's Too Late!

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 15: It's Too Late!**

When Spongebob and Bessie reached Mr. Blue's office, they found only his clothes, shoes, and toupee on the floor.

"Look," said Bessie. "The window is open, and one of the red curtains is missing."

"What do we do now?" asked Spongebob. "Do we save Blue Underpants, or do we stay here and get eaten by a bunch of toilets?"

"Hmmm... let me think about that one!" said Bessie as she climbed out the window.

We see a Talking Supertoilet (FOP) come and try to eat Spongebob and Besise when they jump out the window.

"Hey!" cried one of the Talking Supertoilet.

We see the same Talking Supertoilet jump out of the window, along with Spongebob and Bessie.

Spongebob quickly collected Mr. Blue's things and shoved them into his book bag. Then he jumped out the window after Bessie. The two kids slid down the flagpole and ran off after Blue Underpants.

"Where does he think he's going?" asked Spongebob.

"I have _no _idea," said Bessie. "But we'd better run fast because I have a feeling we're being _followed_!"

Meanwhile, Blue Underpants dashed through the backyards of some nearby houses and collected pairs of underwear from the clotheslines.

"Mommy," said Little Timmy Turner (The Adventures of Blue Underpants, by lambchopfan1234 Chapter 15: The Big Bang, and I'm bringing him back!) looking out the window, "a man in a red cape just stole our underwear."

We see Blue Underpants stealing the underwear from the clothesline with Timmy looking out the window.

We now see inside the house with Mrs. Mom reading a book called "How To Lose 20 Pounds In 3 Days". Timmy is pointing out the window saying what he said. Outside the window, one of the Talking Supertoilets is chasing Spongebob and Bessie.

"And now two boys are being chased by a ferocious looking toilet with sharp pointy teeth, screaming, 'Yum, yum, eat 'em up!'"

"Yeah, _right_!" laughed Mrs. Mom. "Just how _gullible _do you think I am?"


	16. Ch 16: The Talking Supertoilet Takeover

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 16: The Talking Supertoilet Takeover**

When Blue Underpants was finished commandeering the underwear of local civilians, he dashed back to Bikini Sans Elementary to save the day.

The school was now overrun with chaos. Mrs. Fowl came tearing out the door, followed by several evil toilets.

"Help me!" she cried. "They've swallowed every teacher in the whole building except me!"

"Don't worry, ma'am, I won't let them eat you up," Blue Underpants said, as...

We see a brokwen window with the Talking Supertoilets chasing Mrs. Fowl, but just then, Blue Underpants, still holding the underpants from the last chapter.

...a toilet ate her up.

"Oops!" said Blue Underpants.

Now only Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants were left. They stood on the front lawn of the school, completely surrounded by hungry, drooling supertoilets. "YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP!" the Talking Supertoilets chanted. "YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP! YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP!"

We see a Talking Supertoilet eat up Mrs. Fowl.

We see Blue Underpants shoot some underpants at a Talking Supertoilet.

"We're _doomed_!" said Bessie.

"_Never _underestimate the power of underwear!" cried Blue Underpants, as he stretched and shot underwear into the waiting mouths of the Talking Supertoilets.

Unfortunately, the Talking Supertoilets just swallowed the underwear whole. It only seemed to make them hungrier and hungrier.

We see Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants run into the cafeteria.

"If only we could think of something that would make them really _sick_," said Spongebob.

"Yeah," Bessie continued. "Something so vile and disguisting, it would make them all _blow their cookies _and writhe in agony!"

Suddenly, Spongebob and Bessie's faces lit up. "CAFETERIA FOOD!" they shouted. And faster than a speeding waistband, our three heroes dashed into the school.


	17. Chapter 17: CCBTTR!

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 17: Creamed Chipped Beef To The Rescue!**

Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants got inside the school safely and closed the front door behind them. "I think the supertoilets are all outside," said Spongebob.

"But not for long," said Bessie.

Quickly they ran to the school's kitchen and discovered a cart holding a large vat of something green and sluggy.

"Yuck," said Spongebob, holding his nose. "What _is _that stuff?"

"I think it's tomorrow's lunch," said Bessie.

"Perfect!" said Spongebob. "I never thought I'd be so _glad _to see creamed chipped beef!"

We see Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants look at the Creamed Chipped Beef.

Together, they wheeled the tub of the stinky green glop down the hallway and out the side door of the school. Blue Underpants sat on the cart and stretched a pair of underwear over his head like a slingshot.

We see them do what the Fanfiction said!

Spongebob stood over him, scooped some cafeteria food into the underwear, and stretched it back. Bessie wheeled the cart toward the Talking Supertoilets.

"Tra-La-Laaaaaa!" shouted Blue Underpants loudly.

The Talking Supertoilets turned around and saw our heroes. All at once, they shouted, "YUM, YUM, EAT 'EM UP!" and the chase was on!

We see a big row of the Talking see Blue Underpants fire the creamed chipped beef at the Talking Supertoilets.

"**THOK!"**

Bessie pulled the cart across the ground as the supertoilets zipped after them.

"Fire One!" cried Blue Underpants.

Spongebob shot a glob of creamed chipped beef into the first supertoilet's mouth. The toilet swallowed it whole.

Bessie kept pulling, as Spongebob scooped another served into the underwear and pulled it back.

"Fire Two!" cried Blue Underpants.

Zip! Went the cafeteria food, right into the _second _toilet's mouth.

The whole process repeated itself until every last supertoilet had swallowed at least two servings of creamed chipped beef.

"We're almost out of ammo!" Blue Underpants shouted.

"And I don't think I can run anymore," said Bessie, huffing and puffing.

"Don't worry... _look_!" said Spongebob, pointing at the toilets.

They had slowed down and were beginning to groan and wobble around. Their eyes crossed, and they turned an odd shade of green.

"Look out," said Bessie. "I think they're gonna _hurl_!"

We see all the Talking Supertoilets about to hurl.

And that's just what they did!

Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants watched as the toilets upchucked everything they had eaten during the day. The creamed chipped beef, the underwear, and even the teachers all came out without a scratch.

Then the toilets spun around in small circles and fell to the ground, dead.

Spongebob checked the teachers. "They're _alive_," he said. "_Unconscious, _but alive!"

"Wow," said Bessie. "That was _easy_!"

"_Too _easy," said Spongebob.

We see all the characters smiling, except for the Talking Supertoilets, the teachers, and Spongebob.

We see Spongebob holding up Chapter 11: X-TRA: Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets.

"What do you mean?" asked Bessie.

Spongebob pulled their comic book out of his backpack and showed it to Bessie. "Remember how the LAZLO 2001 turned everything on the front cover of our comic book to life?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" said Bessie.

"Well," said Spongebob as he pointed to the _Turbo Supertoilet 2002 _on the frotn cover of the comic. We haven't seen _him _yet!"

LAZLO 2001 is from Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets Chapter 6: The Invention. Don't you remember, reader?

The Supertoilets are from FOP (Fairly Odd Parents).


	18. Chapter 18: The Turbo Supertoilet 2002

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 18: The Turbo Supertoilet 2000**

Suddenly, the Turbo Supertoilet 2000 came charging out the front door of the school with a terrible _CRASH_! The Earth rumbled beneath as it's mighty footsteps as nearly a ton of twisting steel and raging porcelain descended upon our heroes.

We see TST2000 crash through Bikini Sans Elementary School.

"**CRASH!"**

"You three meddling idiots _may _have destroyed my army of Talking Supertoilets..." screamed the Turbo Supertoilet 2000, "...but you're all out of cafeteria food! How are you gonna stop _ME_?"

"I'll tell you how," Blue Underpants said boldly. "With _Wedgie Power_!"

"_Wait_, Blue Underpants!" cried Spongebob. "You can't fight that thing! He'll rip you into pieces!"

"Kids," said Blue Underpants nobly, "I _must _fight viliantly for Truth, Justice, and _all _that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony!"

We see TS2000 point at Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants.

Blue Underpants leaped onto the Turbo Supertoilet 2000, and the battle began.

"I sure hope this doesn't lead to extremely graphic violence," said Bessie.

"Me, too," said Spongebob.

We see Blue Underpants leap onto the Turbo Supertoilet 2000...


	19. Chapter 19: TEGVC,P1IFW

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 19: The Extremely Graphic Violence Chapter, Part 1 (In Flippy World TM)**

_**WARNING:**_

**The following chapter contains intense scenes showing a dog in her underwear battling a giant supertoilet.**

**Please do not try this at home.**

Introducing

FLIPPY WORLD

Lambchopfan1234 R Brand

Here's how it works!

**The Art of Flippy World**

Spongebob: In the past, literally dozens of epic fanfictions have been written that have changed the course of history: _**Moby Sponge, Gone with the Wind Nicktoons Style, **_and, of course, Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets!

Bessie: The only difference between our novel and those other, "brand X" fanfics is that ours is the the only one who cares enough to bring you the latest in "Cheesy Animation Technology!"

STEP 1

Place your _left _hand inside the dotted lines marked "LEFT HAND HERE." Place the book open flat.

STEP 2

Grasp the right-hand page with your right themb and index finger (inside the dotted lines marked "RIGHT THUMB HERE").

STEP 3

Now quickly flip the right-hand page back and forth until the picture appears to be animated.

**FLIPPY WORLD ISLAND 1**

(pages 93 and 95)

Remember, flip only page 93. While you are flipping, be sure you can see the picture on Page 93 _and _the one on page 95. If you flip quickly, the two pictures will start to look like one _animated _picture.

Don't forget to add your own sound effects!

**LEFT HAND HERE**

**Wedgie Power Vs. Superpotty Power**

Blue Underpants gives Turbo Supertoilet 2000 a wedgie.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" cried Turbo Supertoilet 2000.

"That must've felt good!" said Blue Underpants.

**FLIPPY WORLD ISLAND 2**

(pages 97 and 99)

Remember, flip only page 97. While you are flipping, be sure you can see the picture on page 97 and the one on page 99. If you flip quickly, the two pictures will start to look like one animated picture.

Don't forget to add your own sound-effects.

**Oh, No! The Superpotty Power Punch Prevails!**

We see The Turbo Supertoilet 2000 punch Blue Underpants right on top of his head.

**FLIPPY WORLD ISLAND 3**

(pages 101 and 103)

Remember, flip _only _page 101. While you are flipping be sure you can see the picture on page 101 and the one on page 103. If you flip quickly, the two pictures will start to look like one animated picture.

Don't forget to add your own sound-effects!

**THE CARNIVOROUS COMMODE CAPTURES THE CAPTAIN!**

Sadly, Turbo Supertoilet 2000 eats up Blue Underpants in one gulp.


	20. Chapter 20: BATPBPP

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 20: Bessie and the Purple Ball-Point Pen**

We see the Turbo Supertoilet laugh when he was about to eat Spongebob and Bessie.

Everything seemed hopeless. Blue Underpants had slipped and fallen into the mouth of the Turbo Supertoilet 2000, and now the giant toilet was coming after Spongebob and Bessie!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed the powerful porcelain predator. "Once I have eaten you two kids up, I will _take over the world_!"

"Not if _we _have anything to say about it!" yelled Spongebob.

Spongebob and Bessie ran into the school and locked the door behind them. The Turbo Supertoilet 2000 banged against the door with its fists, shouting, "You boys can't hide in there forever!" Spongebob and Bessie ran into the gym.

"I've got a plan," said Spongebob. "We need to invent a character who can defeat a giant robot toilet."

"How about a giant robot urinal?" asked Bessie. "We can call it _The Urinator!"_

"No way!" said Spongebob. "They'll never let us get away with that in a K+ Fanfic. We're skating on _thin ice _as it is!"

"All right," said Bessie, "how about a giant 'Plunger' robot? He can carry a really big plunger, and-"

"_That's it_!" cried Spongebob.

So Bessie took out her Honeybee Scout Ballpoint Pen and began to draw.

"Give him _laser _eyes," said Spongebob.

"All right," said Bessie.

"And give him turbo-atomic rocket boosters," said Spongebob.

"Got it," said Bessie.

"And make him obey our every command," said Spongebob.

"I'm _way _ahead of you," said Bessie.

We see Bessie drawing the picture with her Honeybee Scout pen, with Spongebob telling her what to do.

We see Spongebob and Bessie go to the LAZLO 2001. It was all crampled up, from getting all those Talking Supertoilets.

Bessie finished her drawing, and Spongebob inspected it carefully.

"This just _might _work," said Spongebob.

"Yeah," said Bessie. "If the LAZLO 2001 can hold it out."

The kids turned and looked at the dazed, cracked, and beaten-up machine laying on its side on the corner. Spongebob and Bessie pushed the LAZLO 2001 upright and dusted it off.

"Come on, LAZLO, old boy," said Spongebob. "We really need you now!"

"Yeah," said Bessie. "The fate of the entire world is in our hands!"


	21. Chapter 21: The Incredible PlungeBot

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 21: The Incredible Robo-Plunger**

Spongebob took Bessie's picture and placed it on the screen of the LAZLO 2001 and pressed Start.

The lights around them dimmed as the weary machine began to shake and smoke. Lightning bolts zapped, thunder clapped, and the whole gymnasium shook with Photo-Atomic Trans-Somgobulatory Yectofantriplutoniczanziptic energy.

"C'mon, LAZLO!" Spongebob shouted over the horrible noise. "You can do it, baby!"

We see what happened in what I told you happen!

Finally a small _ding _was heard, and the LAZLO 2001 coughed up a huge, metallic behemoth. It rose up and stood valiantly before Spongebob and Bessie. It was the Incredible _Robo-Plunger._

"_Hooray!" _cried Spongebob. "It _worked!"_

"Way to go, LAZLO!" Bessie cheered. "Now let's get outside and kick some Turbo Supertoilet Tushy!"

We see PlungeBot got out of the LAZLO 2001.

"**KLUNK!"**


	22. Chapter 22: TEGVC,P2IFW

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 22: The Extremely Graphic Violence Chapter, Part 2 (In Flippy World TM)**

_**NOTICE:**_

**The following chapter contains terribly naughty scenes depicting a giant toilet getting its shiny hiney kicked.**

**All supertoilet violence was carefully monitored by P.E.T.S.T. (People for the Ethnical Treatment of Supertoilets).**

**No actual supertoilets were used during the making of this chapter.**

**The Incredible PlungerBot to the Rescue!**

We see the PlungerBot hit the Turbo Supertoilet 2000 in the head.

**The Incredible PlungerBot Kicks The TST2000's Tushy!**

We see the PlungerBot kick the TST2000's behind.

**The TST2000 Takes A Plunge!**

We see the PlungerBot hit the TST2000's head with a plunger. Then he puts a plunger in TST2000's mouth.


	23. Chapter 23: The Aftermath

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 23: The Aftermath**

We see PlungerBot stand up bravely with Blue Underpants popping out of the Turbo Supertoilet.

The Incredible PlungerBot had defeated the evil Turbo Supertoilet 2000, but Spongebob and Bessie's problems weren't over yet. They reached into the crumpled mouth of the TST2000 and pulled out their principal.

"_What happened here_?" cried Mr. Blue. "The school has been _destroyed_, the teachers are all _unconscious_, and I'm standing here in my _underwear_!"

"Uh-oh," Bessie whispered. "Blue Underpants must have got toilet water on his head. He's turned back into Mr. Blue!"

Spongebob took Mr. Blue's clothes out of his backpack and handed them to him.

"I'm ruined!" Principal Blue whined as he dressed himself. "I'm going to be held responsible for this mess! I'm going to lose my job!"

"Maybe not," said Spongebob. "We can fix everything, and clean up this whole mess."

"Yeah," said Bessie, "but it'll cost you!"

"Cost me _what_?" asked Mr. Blue.

"Well," said Spongebob, "we'd like you to take away our detention _and _our suspension!"

"And we'd also like to be _Principals for the Day!" _said Bessie.

"All right," said Mr. Blue. "If you can really fix _everything_, you've got a deal!"

We see Mr. Blue sadly put his shoes on.

Spongebob and Bessie turned and looked at the Incredible PlungerBot.

"All right, robot guy," said Spongebob, "make yourself useful and pick up all this mess!"

"Yeah, and fix up the school, too," said Bessie. "Use your laser eyes to repair all the broken windows and stuff!"

"And when you're done," said Spongebob, "take all the evidence, and fly it up to Uranus."

"And don't come back!" said Bessie.


	24. Chapter 24: To Make A Long Story Short

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 24: To Make A Long Story Short**

The robot obeyed.

We see the PlungeBot sweep up the floor while using his laser vision to fix the windows.

Next, he sweeped the building while he used his laser vision to fix the sidewalk.

Last, he pounds the nail with a hammer.


	25. Chapter 25: After the Aftermath

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 25: After the Aftermath**

The Incredible PlungeBot soared of into space just as the teachers began to regain consciousness.

"I just had the strangest dream," said Mrs. Fowl. "It was all about those evil supertoilets who wanted to take over the world."

"We had the same dream, too," said the other teachers.

"Well," said Mr. Blue, "things turned out all right after all!"

"Not quite," said Spongebob. "It's _payback _time!"

We see Mr. Blue wipe off the sweat on his toupee.


	26. Chapter 26: Principals for the Day

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 26: Principals For The Day (Or, The Invention Convention Detention Suspension Prevention)**

We see Spongebob and Bessie at the intercom.

"Attention, students," said Spongebob over the intercom the following day. "This is Principal Spongebob. You are all excused from class today. There will be no homework or tests, and everybody gets an _A+ _for the day."

"That's right," said Principal Bessie. "Also, we are hosting an all-day recess outside, complete with free pizza, French fries, cotton candy, and a live DJ. Now go outside and play."

Principal Spongebob and Principal Bessie strolled out to the playground to behold their glorious domain. Spongebob got a slice of pepperoni pizza, while Bessie made herself a banana split at the all-you-can-eat ice-cream sundae bar.

"It's _good _to be the principal!" said Spongebob.

"Yep," said Bessie. "I wish we could be principals every day!"

We see a bunch of kids passing the "Cotton Candy" shop, the "Hot Dogs" place, and the "Nicktropolis Pizza Place".

Later, Spongebob and Bessie paid a visit to the unfortunate folks who were spending the day writing sentences in the detention room. All the teachers were there, along with Mr. Blue and Jimmy Neutron.

Mr. Blue looked out the window at the all-day recess celebration going on outside.

"How are you kids going to _pay _for all that ice cream and pizza?" he asked.

Jimmy Neutron was writing: I would not be a tattle tale.

I will not be a tattle tale.

Mrs. Fowl was writing: I will stop being such a crab.

I will stop being such a crab.

I will stop being such a cr...

Mr. Lancer was writing: I will chill out.

I will chill out.

I will chill out.

I...

Mr. Milk was writing:

I will get a life.

I will get a life.

"Oh, we sold some stuff," said Bessie.

"_What did you sell?" _asked Mr. Blue.

"Your antique walnut desk and leather chair," said Spongebob. "And all the furniture in the teachers' lounge."

"_WHAT?" _screamed Mr. Blue.

"Umm... I think we'd better leave now," said Bessie.

Mr. Blue is writing:

I will be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very nice to "Spongebob the Grade", and "The Amazing Bessie".

I will be very, very, very, very, very, ver...

We see Mr. Milk snap his fingers.

"**SNAP!"**

Spongebob and Bessie left the detention room in a hurry. Mr. Milk snapped his fingers at them.

_Snap!_

"_Come back here right now!" _she yelled.

"Uh-oh," said Spongebob. "Did Mister Milk just _snap his fingers!_"

Within seconds, Mr. Blue dashed out of the detention room and ran down the hallway toward his office. He had a goofy, heroic, _all-too-familiar-looking _smile on his face.

We see Blue Underpants run off.

"Oh, no!" cried Bessie.

"Here we go _again_!" said Spongebob.

Blue Underpants: _**TRA-LA-LAAAA!**_

The End?


	27. Chapter 27: DictionFic

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 27: DictionFic**

**Treehouse- **A house that's in a tree

**Furniture- **Couches, beds

**Behaviorally- **Like their behavior

**Mischievous- **Full of mischief

**Invention- **What somebody makes comes to life

**Convention- **A meeting where they see things


	28. Chapter 28: Other Cool Fanfics

**Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 28: Other Cool Fanfics By lambchopfan1234**

The Adventures of Blue Underpants

AND MANY MORE!

**COMING SOON:**

Blue Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Men From Outer Space (and the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds)

**Back of Fanfic**

Blue Underpants: (being chased by Spongebob, Bessie, and the Talking Supertoilets) _**Tra-La-Laaaaa!**_

**Spongebob and Bessie are usually ****responsible**** kids... whenever anything bad happens, Spongebob and Bessie are usually responsible!**

And it looks like they're up to their old tricks again! First, they ruined the school's science fair with a series of silly pranks. Then, they accidentally created an army of evil, vicious, Talking Supertoilets, intent on taking over the world. Who will stop the carnivorous commodes? This looks like a job for Blue Underpants!

**FEATURING FLIPPY WORLD!**

The world-famous cheesy animation technique that lets you animate the action!

**Have you read your**

**BLUE UNDERPANTS**

**today?**

**Over 10 million fanfics in print (Not really, because I don't have 10 million hands!) **


End file.
